


Oceans Apart

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs and Ducky are, in many ways, oceans apart. But they work.





	Oceans Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

_What's meant to be will always find a way._

They were born an ocean apart.

In many thoughts, deeds, actions, characteristics they were oceans apart.

Many people looked at them and wondered how two such, on the face of it, disparate men could find anything in common.

Could be friends.

Close friends.

Very close friends.

Extremely close friends.

Intimate friends.

Could be lovers.

And sometimes even they wondered.

They tried going their separate ways. 

They tried putting an ocean between them again.

But it didn't work.

They were bound together by more than just the physical, more than just the emotional.

Oceans apart or not, they were as one.


End file.
